


Fanboy

by arcticnewt



Series: The Maze Runner Hogwarts!AU [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gryffindor!Minho, Hogwarts!au, M/M, Quidditch!AU, Ravenclaw!Thomas, Slytherin!Newt, Slytherin!Teresa, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticnewt/pseuds/arcticnewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thominho with Minho as Gryffindor’s star Chaser and Thomas as a Ravenclaw fanboy.</p><p>Then something happened and this is basically Thomas fanboying to Newt until Newt gets sick of it and does something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

Thomas was _not_ a fanboy.

//

"You are a bloody fanboy- admit it," Newt found himself saying as they made their way down the magical Hogwarts stairs. 

"I am _not_ ,” Thomas grumbled. “Minho’s just- talented- and handsome- and he’s apparently funny, we had an incident in Charms last week- and _shit,_ did you see the goal he made in the Gryffindor- Ravenclaw game?”

"As I said, Tommy. Fanboy."

"Shut it," Thomas retorted, shoving his friend in the shoulder- only for Newt to burst out laughing. "You are the _worst_ best friend in history.”

Newt knew _all_ about Thomas’ little crush on the Gryffindor Chaser.

Being a Slytherin- one of the Beaters in fact- he should _totally_ be against Thomas’ crush on a guy from the other team. 

Also, there was the fact that Newt was Thomas’ _older_ best friend. Naturally, he should be overprotective to a certain extent. 

Well, Newt _was_ protective of Thomas.

Just in extremely unorthodox ways. 

"You should introduce me, you guys know each other right?" Thomas bumped Newt’s arm with his own. "On second thought- don’t- I’ll just end up making a fool of myself- I don’t know,"

//

Newt heard this stuff every day- and he was getting sick of it, in all honesty. 

//

"What are you planning?" 

Newt blinked innocently at Minho, smiling a little too much. “Why would I be planning anything?”

"I ain’t stupid, Newton-" the bigger boy pushed Newt into the stone wall of the bathroom, pointing his wand at the Beater’s neck. "I see you fuckin’ smirking at me in Defense- what are you planning?"

"I thought we were past the Slytherin discrimination?" Newt raised an eyebrow slyly, pushing Minho’s hands off his shoulders. 

"We’re _friends_ , Newt- remember? I _know_ you.” Minho quirked his lip. 

Newt let out a sharp peal of laughter. 

Okay, so maybe he _was_ planning something.

//

“ _Dude,_ did you see that dive?” Thomas elbowed Newt as Minho executed a perfect nosedive, catching the Quaffle and making a perfect pass to Alby, another Gryffindor Chaser. 

_"Newt!"_

"Huh?" Newt ruffled his blonde hair, turning to his fanboy friend. "Mhmm," 

"Humor me man!" Thomas’ eyes were wide and excited now that the Gryffindor practice was starting to get intense. Minho was flying faster and faster, making several sharp turns and doing a flip in the air- _"Newt!"_ _  
_

"Fangirl squeal," Newt deadpanned, smirking at Minho- who had turned to look at the source of the squeal.

"Shut up," Thomas elbowed Newt again, eyes widening as he spotted Minho looking at them. "Newt, Newt- _Isaac goddamnit he’s looking at us-“_

"So?" 

"He’s _fucking_ looking at us, Newt!” 

The blonde tilted his head to look at the Chaser, smirking as he noticed Minho’s lips quirking slightly at the sight of (fanboy) Thomas. 

Minho’s smile faded and his eyes narrowed at the Slytherin before he flew back to his teammates. 

"Since when do you call me Isaac?" 

//

"So, our next game is against Gryffindor…" Newt trailed off, giving Thomas a pout. "You’ll be supporting Slytherin right?" 

The brunette looked uncomfortable, giving Newt a pained look. 

Of course, Newt knew Thomas would back Gryffindor (in Quidditch), even if Ravenclaw and Slytherin were allies. 

"Uh-" Thomas was cut off by the blonde’s laughter. _  
_

"Relax, Tommy- I won’t get in the middle of your fanboying," Newt said amusedly. "I just wanna warn ya’ that I ain’t sorry that we’re gonna kick their asses."

//

Okay, so maybe that wasn’t Newt’s agenda for _this_ game.

//

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" Newt asked, slipping into step with Minho towards the Defense classroom. "Game’s tomorrow," he said with a mischievous smile. 

"No, I think you should be preparing for that." Minho retorted, giving Newt a small grin. 

"I have other things on my agenda," Newt replied with a shit-eating grin. 

"What are you _planning?_ " Minho asked, turning to Newt in an irritated manner. "Tell me- are you gonna fuck the game up?" 

Newt just shrugged. “Why would I?”

"Does it involve the cute Ravenclaw you were with?" 

The Slytherin’s grin widened by ten times- before disappearing completely. “Nope,” 

"Then _what are you planning?_ " 

// 

"Good luck," Thomas muttered to Newt as they headed down to the Quidditch Pitch, Newt’s wicked black Firebolt X in hand. "Don’t bash too many heads, I feel sorry for those Bludgers- as scrawny as you are, you hit like a bitch, man."

"And by that you mean don’t hurt Minho," Newt deadpanned, nodding at Thomas stiffly. 

With that, Newt mounted his broom and zipped away. 

//

"Good luck," Minho said to Newt as the captains of each team shook hands. 

"Won’t need it," Newt said cheerily. "Just- watch out for them Bludgers,"

Minho’s eyes narrowed- _the whistle blew._

//

Phase One, Complete.

//

It was midway through the game, and the score was 50-60 to Gryffindor, four out of the five goals made by Minho. 

Newt could see Thomas out of the corner of his eye, eagerly following Minho’s movements. 

First row- that was good. 

"Oi, Agnes!" Newt shouted to Teresa, the other Slytherin beater. "Hit me the next Bludger, yeah?" 

"Good that," Teresa shouted back, seeing a glint in Newt’s eye.

When Newt got ideas- it was better to go along with them.

//

Phase Two, In progress.

//

"Isaac!" Teresa shouted, whacking the Bludger in his direction. "Six o’clock!" 

Newt whirled around- and took a moment to calculate where he wanted it to land. 

Minho was halfway across the pitch- would that give him enough time to intercept- _no more time_ _-_

//

Newt’s bat made contact with the Bludger, sending it speeding-

//

Phase Two, Complete.

//

"What the fuck?" Thomas cursed, seeing the Bludger Newt had just hit flying towards him- _fuck it was getting nearer FUCK-_ _  
_

He drew his wand, preparing a _Protego-_ only to hear a **whack!** and to see a broom handle making contact with the aforementioned Bludger.

"I- ah, alright?" Minho asked, face _really_ close to Thomas’. “Didn’t get hit, did ya?” 

"Uh- uh," Thomas stuttered because _fucking hell Minho with sweat and Quidditch attire and wow he’s so hot riding that broom oh my fuck-_ _  
_

"Hey," Minho smiled a little, seeing the blush on Thomas’ cheeks. "Alright?"

"I- Ah, yeah," the Ravenclaw gave Minho a shaky smile. "Good, good- I’m Thomas," he stuck his hand out. 

The Quidditch player nodded, shaking Thomas’ hand firmly- fingers lingering a _bit_ too long. “Minho- but you knew that,” he said with a shit eating grin. “You’re Newt’s fanboy friend.” 

//

"You’re pretty cute, you know?" 

//

From Newt’s place on his broom, he gave Thomas a sly wink.


End file.
